


Bookmarks

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: The next year would be better.That's really all he needed to say.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Bookmarks

**Author's Note:**

> a prompt, "Comforting words and gestures "

Dimitri looked from the stack of correspondence to the stack of books he'd pulled from the bookshelves in his study. It was not that he was incapable of the work; he had certainly received enough of a formal education even though it had been cut short. But he had expected a very different transition, he supposed, and to receive a bit more guidance than what was, in truth, a desperate picking up of pieces. 

Faerghus, he could handle with the help of those close to him and the few remaining ministers he trusted. Fódlan, however, was a different beast. Or, perhaps, it was many beasts that would take time and experience to properly control. He had Ferdinand, at least, and Holst to rely on. He had many friends and had met with the heads of nearly every House... 

Still, he had the stack of correspondence and winter was coming. Edelgard had not been one to make sure her people were provided for. That pained him in more ways than one... Already, Dimitri had asked for the wealthy Houses to give what they could. He'd halved requests for his own residence... There was no reason to be kept more than warm and fed if his people were not able to do the same. 

The next year would be better. 

That was what Dimitri supposed he needed to convey without it just feeling like empty comforting words, meaningless gestures, the nothing that the former Empire and former Alliance were probably expecting from the continent's young king. 

The books he had stacked were wide-ranging. Great speeches, economic information, customs and celebrations... There was more to take into account than one or two aspects of any given area. There were people, and they were the difficult part. They could not all be pleased, but he could at least let them know he was truly thinking of them and not just offering a single solution that didn't take them into account. 

He'd been invited to a festival in Derdriu and he'd be leaving the next day... Holst would be there, unless he befell one of his usual minor calamities, which would be good. There were things to go over that were best not put to page just yet, and things that needed more than ink. 

Dimitri reached for a book, thankful he'd at least been able to spend the morning training. It had not burned off all of his energy, but he at least felt like he'd be able to focus. He'd claimed as many mornings as he could for training and working his body. There was no need for him to grow soft under the weight of his crown. His father had trained... Though perhaps not with the same ferociousness as Dimitri knew he displayed upon the castle yard's dummies and any guardsperson who came in to learn how quickly their king could have them on the ground. 

Previous kings had dog-eared so many pages that Dimitri was initially unsure where the chapter was that he was after. He'd have to see about asking Hilda or Bernadetta for some fancy bookmarks to save himself the trouble of sorting out what his predecessors found interesting and necessary versus his own thoughts. 

If he was to speak, though, truthfully, and without rambling his gratitude-- or too much of it, at least --Dimitri knew he needed a beginning. Byleth would be helpful to have nearby, to get an opinion from. But Byleth was busy with the Church... Perhaps he could imagine Byleth there, or Felix, or Marianne, or any number of his trusted friends who knew would tell him when he started to go astray. 

Closing his good eye, Dimitri leaned back. He'd been told again and again not to show weakness, but perhaps this would be an exception. Fódlan needed to show its weakness in order to survive. Fódlan needed to be weak to grow strong. Neighbors needed to admit to what they needed, to their grief, to their loss, to their-- 

There was a knock at the study door before it opened quietly. 

"Am I interrupting, Your Majesty?" Dedue asked as he stepped in with a tray of tea and a few little snacks. 

"Not at all," Dimitri replied. "Make yourself comfortable and just... listen, I suppose, while I ramble at you about Derdriu and everything else. Unless you want to update yourself on minor Church schisms so that I can be reminded about minor Church schisms..." 

"If I am to be honest, I would prefer listening," Dedue said as he nudged the door closed and then made his way over to set the tray down on the sole empty corner of Dimitri's desk. He'd already learned that if he didn't leave that spot clear, he'd leave his tea until it was cold and questionable. 

Dimitri chuckled. "Listen, then. If I can finish this before dinner, we can see about eating privately in some nice little corner... Or, more likely, right here while I tear my hair out trying to find the line between honest and uplifting." 

"Would it be wrong to advise you to simply be yourself? I believe the citizens of Fódlan understand their situation quite well and are making their own plans. Connect to them as you connected to me, to those who fought beside you, to the servants I see you chatting with, the guards, the citizens in the streets--" 

Dimitri had paused with teacup in hand. "Continue." 

"Forgive me, I've said too much already." 

"You have not, and that's insight I likely badly needed after misplacing it somewhere in _this_ ," Dimitri said as he gestured at his desk with his free hand. "I am sure everyone is well ahead of where I might be considering them, and I should thank them for that, not implore them to do what they are already doing." 

"You will also receive more current reports once in Derdriu. Any comments and plans can be adjusted then," Dedue added. "At least, that is something to keep in mind." 

Dimitri shook his head. "Don't stop giving me the advice I need when I need it out of fear of overstepping. But if you get too good, I _will_ make you read these books." 

"A threat I believe I can handle, for now." 

"Good. Keep listening for now as I go through these..." Dimitri grabbed for the stack of papers. They did not seem so daunting, all of a sudden. 

Though... he would still see about a set of bookmarks. 

He glanced over at Dedue, who seemed to be momentarily distracted by his tea. 

Perhaps two.


End file.
